Moonlighters
by Feeble Pen
Summary: AU where Harvey Specter is a bank robber along with the employees of Pearson Hardman and Mike is a Law student who gets mixed up with him. Eventual slash.
1. Chapter 1

The stagnant line became stifling and unbearable for Mike as he waited behind a portly man in his bank. This was the last place he wanted to be. He was visiting his grandmother in New York when he had misplaced his wallet. He checked his account online only to find that all of his money had been withdrawn. How he had to spend a good amount of his day here. Although he was attending Harvard on a full scholarship, without a silver spoon in his mouth he still struggled to get by. So he had to get this resolved quickly or he'd starve.

The bank teller called for the next customer and the line barely seemed to move further. With his phone having died over an hour ago Mike was left without some sort of entertainment whatsoever. So he took to trying to find something interesting on the walls.

"Next." The lady called out again in monotone.

He stepped forward looking our the windows watching people and traffic go by. Everyone moving but him. It was frustrating.

"Next."

Mike stepped forward.

His attention was immediately caught as four sharply dressed men walked in wearing sunglasses and carrying duffel bags. Mike's stomach dropped as his mind raced wildly. H was probably just being paranoid but he braced himself none the less.

"Next. Next! Next person please." The woman raised her voice to get Mike's attention. The person behind him nudged him, breaking his train of thought.

The bank teller had caught the attention of one of the men. He pulled out an assault rifle and shot a couple of rounds in the ceiling. The other man took their cue and pulled out their weapons as well.

Everyone screamed and dropped to the floor immediately without even being told.

"Everyone kiss the floor and don't bother looking up." One of the men began. All of this'll be over shortly so no one be a hero because I will not hesitate to put a bullet through your skull."

As he spoke, one of the men ordered the bank tellers to come around from behind their stations. The two other men had taken a nervous bald man, whom he recognized as the bank manager, to the back of the bank.

It had quieted down except for the few woman sobbing. Mike took this time to study the robbers.

The one nearest him didn't have any remarkable features. He was thin with black hair that curled slightly with sharp features. He fidgeted from time to time and his stiff movements gave away his nervousness.

The other man on the other hand was completely at ease. He had black, slicked back hair that held a tinge of brown that reflected in the sun. Despite his sunglasses he noticed two moles above his left eyebrow and a strong jaw line that Mike slightly envied.

It wasn't long before the other men returned with once empty duffle bags slung over their shoulders passing the ones in their hands to the others.

Sirens were heard off in the distance, growing louder with each passing second.

"Shit, they're early." The bald man said, irritated, checking his watch.

"Small change of plans." The one with moles said as he made to grab a woman nearby who let out a scream. The others followed suit, grabbing hostages. The woman that had been grabbed first was pregnant. It wasn't noticeable and the only reason he knew was because she had mentioned it while she was on her phone.

"Wait!" Mike called out before the men could leave and stood up.

The men quickly raised their guns towards Mike who quickly raised his hands.

"Sit down kid or you're a dead man." The bald man ordered him.

Mike swallowed his fear before talking.

"Take me instead." He hadn't meant for his voice to sound shaky but he couldn't help it, staring at the barrel of the rifle. "She's pregnant."

"I don't care. Sit down." The bald man raised his voice, patience wearing thin.

"Alright." The moled man said finally with a sly grin. He gently shoved the woman off to the side. He extended his hand towards Mike who walked up to him hesitantly and took his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

He took his hand surprisingly gently before he was yanked out into the sunlight. It all went very fast Mike couldn't be sure what exactly happened. He heard sirens blaring as they pulle dup from a distance the other hostages crying. The robbers dropped the hostages on the floor of the curb as they hurried into a black car.

Mike felt relief wash over him. They wouldn't kill him. Just leave him there on the pavement cowering in fear and scarred, but alive none the less.

To Mike's horror though, he was pulled into the over crowded car that sped off as soon as the door closed. He held onto the seat in front of him to keep from being tossed around like a rag-doll as the swerved through traffic.

"Why'd you bring him along?" The bald man sneered.

"In case the cops catch us." His captor responded.

"Do you lack faith in my driving skills?" The driver glanced back. He had dark skin and looked of Indian ethnicity.

They sped through a more desolate part of town occupied by warehouses. They pulled into one of them, the garage door closing behind them. Mike was shoved roughly from the car as they poured out. A red-headed woman walked up to the car looking at him queerly.

"Who's this?" She asked, eyeing Mike suspicously.

"Found a lost puppy. What're you doing here?"

"Hold it. You brought a hostage here? Are you crazy?"

"Really, you couldn't wait til after to pick up someone. The bald man added but quickly slunk away when she glared at him. The woman really was scary.

"Take him to the back and get rid of him." She ordered the younger two that were with them.

Mike's heart raced as they grabbed him roughly under his arms. He couldn't believe this was happening. All of his years of struggling and hard work for what? To end up in a back alley with a bullet in his head. It was a terrible thing to know your fate. He had to do something. So he did what he does best.

"I know why the cops were early." He spouted.

All eyes were on him curiosity etched on their faces. He began to sweat as the silence passed.

"The-there were a couple of off duty cops outside the bank. An older and a younger guy."

"How the hell did you know they were the police?" His main captor asked mildly impressed.

"I read this novel in elementary school," Mike said with some relief. "and it was the exact same thing."

"You read a novel, in elementary school." He looked at him dubiously.

"What? I like to read." Mike shrugged with an uncomfortable smile hoping this man would be impressed enough to let him live. He was wasn't sure whether to be relieved or frightened as the man grinned at him.

"Let him go." He finally said. The men eased their grip on him hesitantly looking at the others confused.

"You're crazy. You're not letting him go free." The bald man exclaimed stepping in front of the other man.

"Of course he's not free." The man scoffed. "I think he'd be useful to me."

"Jess-" The red-headed woman started but quickly stopped herself. "You know she won't allow this!" She hissed as she dragged him off to the side.

Mike strained his ears to listen in on their conversation but to no avail. Their hushed argument quickly ended and his captor strode back to the group.

"Well, we better be on our separate ways before the cops show up. Pleasure working with you all once again."

"Wait, you're kidding, right?" The bald man stepped in front of him to block his way.

"Hm." He paused to think about it for a moment. "You're right. I am kidding. It wasn't a pleasure working with you Louis." He flashed a victorious smile as he patted him on the shoulder and walked off. "C'mon kid, you're with me."

Mike stood dumbstruck as he tried to process what had just happened. Everyone stared daggers at him as he looked around for an answer.

"Hey, let's go!" The man demanded over his shoulder, not stopping to wait.

Mike jogged to catch up as they exited the building through the back where a few cars were parked. His mind took note of the best path to take to try and escape. As if reading his thoughts the man interrupted him.

"If you're thinking about escaping I'd advise against it. Unless, of course, you'd like a bullet in the back of your head." He gave him a charming a smile as he opened the passenger door for Mike.

As Mike cautiously stepped into the car, the man lowered his voice. "You're mine now."


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for the lack of updates. Work has been pretty time consuming and stressful and this was all I could get out. I thought I'd give an update, short though it is, but something to let you know I haven't given up.

* * *

><p>A shiver passed over Mike as he sat rigidly in the passenger seat going God knows where. The car ride was completely silent as they drove nimbly through traffic before suddenly stopping. The man stepped out of the car and opened Mike's door to let him out. He wondered if he should make a break for it since there were so many people but being shoulder to shoulder with him he knew the man would just pull him back and into a dark alley to shoot him.<p>

So he followed without question as they left the car and started walking down the sidewalk. Mike thought how easily he could just grab someone and cry for help. To run for safety into a store or restaurant. He wasn't sure if that's what the man was perhaps hoping for, being in the wide open. He couldn't risk it though.

They walked a few blocks before the man stopped and opened the door to another car. This one looked to be far more pricier than the one before. He didn't even want to touch the pristine leather as he slid in, trying his best to hover over the seat. They started driving north and towards Manhattan from what Mike could figure.

"So what's your name?"

The sudden break in silence caused Mike to flinch.

"Uh, what?"

"You're name. If I'm going to have you around I might as well know your name."

Mike made an audible swallow wondering what he had in mind.

"Or should I just call you puppy?" The man smiled, clearly amused at the thought.

"Mike. Mike Ross." He gulped as the car returned to silence. He wasn't sure if he should say anything else but he figured he had nothing to lose. "And what should I call you?"

"Harvey Specter." He stated without missing a beat.

"Please tell me that's not your real name." Mike groaned inwardly.

"It is." Harvey smiled.

Great. Now he knew the name of his captor. He knew he shouldn't have asked but it was too late now. He knew the chances of escape now went from slim to none.

Now he had nothing to lose.

"Why are you still holding me captive if you don't need me anymore?"

"I have something fun in mind." Harvey grinned devilishly, unsettling Mike.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm alive! I can't believe it took me this long to write this,

* * *

><p>They had made it inside without any problems, the doorman not even batting an eyelash at Mike. He held no hope that he would help him in any way.<p>

The elevator ride up was quiet and the hallway empty. They stopped in front of a black door when Harvey turned to Mike with a reprimanding finger for which Mike wasn't sure what he had done to earn it.

"You don't touch anything, you don't wander anywhere, you do as I tell you. Follow these rules and we'll get along fine." Harvey smiled in mock friendliness.

He grabbed his keys from his pants pocket and unlocked the door opening it and allowing Mike to step in first. Mike knew it would be all opulent posh inside the condo telling by the area and building but still, he was quite surprised at it all.

He treaded softly afraid to mar the marble floor and gazed around the room which seemed to be made of glass, steel and black leather. He walked towards the ceiling to floor windows and stared out into the city in awe of the spectacular view. He pressed his forehead against the glass to try to look as far down as he could like a child.

"Hey, ease up there kid. Wouldn't want you falling 30 stories." Harvey made his way over to the kitchen pulling out 2 glasses and a crystal bottle half full of a dark, amber liquid.

Mike backed away from the window blushing in embarrassment at his actions. He dumbly looked into the glass he was handed as Harvey walked around to sit on the plush leather sofa.

He took a sip before speaking.

"There's a spare bedroom down that hall. You can go anywhere except behind that door, that's my room; there's consequences for going in there. I would advise against escaping as I have your info and will find out everything that I need to know about you."

Mike patted his pocket to find his wallet gone then to look up and see Harvey holding it up idly. At this he downed the rich liquor that burned his throat on the way down and settled into his stomach warmly. Harvey slightly frowned at his method of consumption but quickly forgot.

"Sit down. Tell me about yourself."

"What for? You're just going to find out anyways." Mike said glumly, sitting down anyways.

He should've ran when he had the chance. Not only was he in danger but now he had put his grandmother in danger too. He couldn't live with himself if anything happened to her. He buried his face in his hands. He hated the situation he was in. He hated himself for opening his mouth at the bank, but most of all he hated the smug bastard sitting across from him.

"Why're you doing this?" He asked meekly, looking up from his hands to the older man.

Harvey shrugged, finishing his glass and setting it down, "Boredom I suppose. But I think you'll prove useful to me. Now, tell me about yourself."

"How will I be useful to you?"

"I've already answered one of your questions and I wasn't asking.

Mike sighed, relenting.

"My name is Mike Ross," He mocked waived, "I attend, well, used to attend Harvard Law now since I've been kidnapped."

"No shit. Well, if I ever get caught you can represent me."

Mike scoffed, as if he would ever help him.

"Yeah, well, I'm probably going to lose my scholarship for not going back."

"I'm sure they'll forgive you. They'll figure out pretty soon who went missing from the bank. You're covered." He winked. "So tell me about the bank."

"I was just there to file fraud. I was robbed." Mike laughed humorlessly and rubbed his eyes, tired from the situation.

"I meant with the woman. Pretty brave of you."

"Yeah, well, with all of this I'm starting to regret it." Mike really wasn't. If they had taken the woman she'd probably be laying in that ally where he was lucky enough to make an impression to save his life.

"And what about that book when you were a kid."

Mike hesitated, considering whether or not he should tell Harvey about his eidetic memory, but he figured he was dead anyways.

"I told you, I like to read. And once I read something I understand it and once i understand it I never forget it."

Harvey held a thoughtful look before he smirked and stood up from his seat. He grabbed his suit jacket and left without another word, leaving a very confused Mike.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry guys this is all I've got and I don't have a clue where I'm going with this but I hope this in some way makes up for the lack of updates. Please enjoy and hopefully I can crank out more soon.

* * *

><p>"Kill him"<p>

"And hello to you too, Jessica." Harvey greeted as he entered a large modern office.

The tall ebony woman who spoke turned from the large pane window overlooking the city and walked to her desk.

"This isn't a game, Harvey." She sank into her chair glaring at the man opposite her as he took a seat.

"I know I'm not playing a game."

"But you are playing none the less."

Harvey only smirked at this.

"Damnit, Harvey!" Jessica began to let her cool exterior slip. "You're jeopardizing everyone and for what? To have some fun? Well you're not dragging me down with you. Either you take care of this or I will be forced to."

"Jessica Pearson getting her hands dirty?" Harvey kept his flippant attitude.

"How do you think I've stayed in this business for so long? I've been doing this a helluva lot longer than you have and I've done whatever I needed to ensure that. So don't think for a minute I'm going to let someone like you ruin that for me."

Harvey straightened himself out before speaking.

"Look, Jessica, I'll cover my ass you don't have to worry about that. He'll prove useful to us and then…" He gave a thoughtful look. "I'll get rid of him."

Mike stared at the silver knob of the door he had entered through earlier, his mind running a mile a minute debating to stay or take his chance. He peered through the peephole and couldn't see a soul in sight. Someone could've been hiding off to the side but surely the man hadn't left him there unguarded. Unless the man was confident in his resources to find everything about him. He would need to get his grandmother to safety and he couldn't exactly rely on the police's response time. Who would be faster? Them or the highly skilled man?

It was a risk he would have to take to get out of this nightmare. With that he yanked open the door and before he could make a run for it he collided into something. Or rather someone.

Harvey was sent reeling back from the unexpected collision as Mike's body slammed into him. It took a few moments for Harvey to regain his composure before he grabbed Mike's arm to keep him from bolting. But Mike, caught off guard, was too scared to scamper off and was instead dragged back inside into his captor's home.

"Not a smart move." Harvey reprimanded as he flung Mike to the sofa.

"It took you, what-?" He glanced at his watch, "47 minutes to finally make a run for it."

Mike looked in disbelief at his own, much, much less expensive watch. Time had flown in the space of looking around the condo to finally trying to escape. But it seemed that everything had been moving so fast since the bank.

"Where'd you go?" Mike finally managed to ask.

"Take care of some business."

"Me, right?" Mike grew bolder but more frightened as was afraid of the end result. "With your boss? J?"

"What makes you think that?" Harvey raised his brow in intrigue.

"That pretty redhead back then. She had some words with you. I thought she was maybe your boss until I overheard her mention someone mention named J who seems higher up on the ladder."

"First of all that-readhead is not my superior." Harvey chuckled humorlessly.

"And as far as you're concerned," He placed his hand on the arm rest, looming over and trapping in a frightened Mike, "I'm the highest power here."


End file.
